Joys and Dramas of Life
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of random drabbles, many different characters, pairings and situations.
1. Just Leave (HarryDraco)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: **any Harry pairing; "This is preposterous!"**

* * *

"Ginny, wait! Let us talk about this!," Harry Potter screamed, trying to grab his wife by her arm, but she only shoved him out of the way to throw a trunk, containing a huge quantity of his clothes, out of the open window.

"I tried to talk to you more than a dozen times, but now it is too late, Harry! I am sick of this!," Ginny answered, tears of hurt in her eyes. "Did you think I was not able to recognise the signs?! That I would not notice the perfume or how you would always stay in the office longer?! I am not dumb, Harry! Just admit that you've been having an affair with him for months! Just admit that you don't love me anymore!"

"Ginny, this is preposterous! Think about the kids!," he pleaded, while Ginny tossed another pile of clothes into a bag.

"Harry, I am thinking about them, all the time! And I feel like it is the best for them if you stop trying to fool us and just admit that our marriage has failed! I promise you, you will see the kids as often as possible... But I just can't live like this anymore! Go, Harry... go to Draco, I let you go..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she left the room and Harry was left alone, standing frozen on the spot.

He had hoped for so long that it was just a phase, that he would remember why he had married Ginny... that he had only been with Draco for the adventure, for the passion he had missed in his marriage...

He hated himself for hurting Ginny like this. She still was such an important person in his life, the mother of the three kids he loved dearly, the person who had kept him from his darkest thoughts after the war... but she was just not the one he loved any more.


	2. Meeting a Friend (DeanSeamus)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: **Hogwarts (location), Dean Thomas (character), damned**

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: **search, incredible, fascinating**

Somehow Seamus/Dean... first try on them!

* * *

Dean could hardly take his eyes off the incredible magic the Hogwarts castle harboured. Having not known that he actually was a wizard until his eleventh birthday, he had of course not come across anything magical, except for the little tricks muggle "wizards" called magic. Therefore, he found everything simply fascinating as he stood in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted into his house by the Sorting Hat.

His gaze wandered over the enchanted ceiling, holding his breath as he saw the stars twinkling up there, their light mixing up with that of the candles floating in the air above them. He wondered why their wax was not simply dripping down on the students sitting underneath them, but surely magic was keeping them from doing so.

If he just were not that damned nervous about being here... Not only not knowing what was lying ahead of him, but also the thought of the search for new friends was making him uncomfortable. He had never felt particularly talented in bonding to new people, being a bit shy.

Dean shuffled from one foot to the other, his elbow accidentally hitting the boy next to him in the side.

"Oh, I am sorry," he whispered, blushing heavily as he looked at the boy next to him, who just grinned at him, replying:"Not a problem, mate, I am just as nervous as you are! Seamus Finnigan."

And as the two of them shook hands, Dean felt a little bit more light-hearted about what was yet to come. Little did he know that he had just met the person who would become really important to him in the future.


	3. A Expert At Work (SiriusEmmeline)

Entry for **"Care of Magical Creatures"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task** : I would like you to write about a prank that backfires. Min 400 words.

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "Go on, I dare you", bubble, net

* * *

Sirius Black was excited.

It was this blissful euphoria he always felt just minutes before a prank was finally starting.

Some people had teased in the past that he would be the best student at Hogwarts if he were as determined about school as he was about pranking around in the castle.

Today, he was going to try something new, and he was bubbling of curiousity how it would go. He had lately started to become interested in muggle traps, ones that they had used for hunting when they had not had those advanced weapons they had today.

And while studying these traps, a idea had popped into Sirius' head, promising a good laugh to him.

Thanks to the simplicity of the trap he had choosen, he only had to skip a few minutes from his lunchtime to prepare everything in time before the students would come through the hallway to walk to their classrooms.

Grinning to himself in excitement, he was just about to position himself behind a suit of armor to conceal his presence from his potential targets, as somebody behind him exclaimed:"Oi, Black!"

Sirius jumped in shock, just as he had wanted to make his victim, and he forgot where he placed his feet.

His eyes grew wide as he heard a loud, swishing sound and only a second later, he felt how his feet left the ground.

Immediately he knew that he had stepped into his own trap and now he was dangling from the hallway ceiling, imprisoned in a net, his wand lying on the floor below, hopelessly out of reach.

"Ah, what a lovely picture this is, Sirius... You being defied by your own prank, feeling the humiliation your victims normally feel. I should be a good friend and make it worse," Emmeline Vance grinned, making no effort to hide her amusement as she slowly approached him.

"Go on, I dare you," Sirius exclaimed, glaring at her. „Help me down, Emmeline!"

"Naah, this is way too good. How I wished I had a camera here, I would spent my whole pocket money to paper every inch of the castle with the pictures..."

"Emmeline, please," Sirius pleaded, his face red as a tomato. "I will do anything you want! Anything!"

"Hm, sounds tempting... the question is, what would damage your dignity the most?," Emmeline smiled sweetly, reaching up to stroke Sirius' cheek playfully through the mesh of the net. "I think I will have to think about that for a little bit longer, and meanwhile you can simply relax a bit and... hang around."


	4. Ingredients (HarryLuna)

Written for Akela Victoire because of the **"October Oneshot Exchange"**! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Prompts: Baking

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Harry/Luna

Various Prompts: Feelings/Emotions

Happy: Joyous; Fortunate; Cheerful

Alive: Energetic

Good: At ease

Love: Comforted

Weather Prompts:

6\. Blizzard; 36. Ice; 51. Snow

Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds

10\. "There are many paths to the same place. Trust me." / "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie."

32\. "Scars remind us of where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going."

* * *

It was on a December afternoon that Luna decided it was time for Harry and her to bake some christmas cookies.

Outside the house, a blizzard was raging and snow and ice were covering the windows, destroying every thought of going out.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Luna while she energetically rummaged through the cupboards, searching for everything they would need to bake.

Once again he had to realise how fortunate he was to call Luna his wife. After the war, he had been shattered, but she had put the pieces back together.

"Scars remind us of where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going," she had said back then, holding is hand, making him feel comforted for longer than a few minutes. Thanks to her, he had started to feel at ease with himself after some years, and her cheerful attitude always pulled him out of the deepest holes of his soul.

With her, he was able to cope with every failure, because they did not matter to her. After he had been denied the post as Head of the Auror Office, he had thought about quitting.

"There are many paths to the same place. Trust me," Luna had smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. It had extracted a smile from him, against his feelings, and he had laughed:"Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie."

Yes, Harry Potter was more than happy that he was married to Luna. She was his cure, and he would never let her go, as loosing her would surely destroy him.

"I have everything gathered for our chocolate cookies," Luna exclaimed joyous, gesturing him to come to him. "I have heard that chocolate can keep Nargles away."

"Oh, really? How interesting," Harry smiled, dipping his finger into the bowl of cocoa, smearing the powder over her nose. "Here, you should at least have the right make-up."

"Stop it," Luna giggled while wiping over the tip of her nose with her sleeve before grabbing some flour and throwing it over his head.

"Then you should stop too," he answered, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the white powder.

But Luna seemed to find this kind of food fight amusing – she was holding up a egg, aiming at her husbands face.

"Don't you dare!"

"But Harry, you started it. Now you will have to go to the end," Luna smiled, a dreamy yet serious expression on her face before she threw.


	5. Lightning (HarryAngelina)

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astronomy Challenge/Competition"**

 **Dragon:** Basic: Incorporate a heavy thunderstorm into your story. (150-600 words)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompt: "You turned away first!"

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: guarantee, million, today

Entry for the **"** **Sims 3 Progression Challenge"** \- personality trait: Over-emotional

Entry for the "Chocolate Frog Card Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

 **(Bronze): Hengist Rawkes** **:** **Prompts:** **Stallion, Settle, King, Count**

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Weather Prompts:

17\. Downpour; 37. Lightning; 42. Rain; 46. Shower; 53. Thunder

Character Pairings: Harry/Angelina

* * *

A heavy thunderstorm was raging over the grounds of the Hogwarts castle and rain was falling from the dark clouds in a thick downpour, resembling a shower.

The raindrops were soaking every single person that was outside in this weather, even though the roaring thunder and the lightining had caused nearly all students to stay inside of the dry castle and settle down in their cuddly common rooms.

Except for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which had just finished one of its worst training sessions ever.

Angelina was furious – foremost because Fred had managed to knock his twin off his broom with a bludger and they were fighting now, screaming at each other. All she could make out over the thunder was something like:"You turned away first!" or "I should transfigure you into a stallion!"

But there were other things that were making today a day to forget – Katie was being over-emotional, starting to cry whenever Angelina barked instructions at her, Ron was absent minded and seemed to have missed millions of penalty shots, causing the single Slytherin in the stands to shout the lines of "Weasly is our king" over the thunder and Harry, who normally was a having a guarantee for a good performance, had not spotted the snitch once.

But well, Harry was her own fault, his failure was to be added to her count.

She had yelled at him for landing himself in detention not only on the evenings of Quidditch training, but also on the one they had their date night on. The insults she had used had obviously hit him hard and by now she was regretting that she had let her temper take control of her.

But it did not seem to be enough. Angelina realised that her problems would not be solved today as Harry just left the Quidditch Pitch with his Firebolt in hand, ignoring his girlfriend completely, causing a horrible sting to shoot through her heart, as if one of the lightning bolts had hid her straight in the chest.


	6. My Treasure (Severus)

A drabble wish written for Summer Leigh Wind! I hope you like it :)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze): Archibald Alderton: **Prompts:** Birthday, Blow, Attempt, Genuine

* * *

Severus had known for a long time that he was a wizard, that magic blood was flowing through his veins as powerfully as it flowed to his mother's too.

But still, he could not have been more excited as he received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birtday. His ticket to escape the dull house at Spinner's End and the violence of his father.

And as his mother took him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies on the very same afternoon, he was completely reassured that this was not one of his daydreams that he used to escape his sometimes horrible reality. The letter was genuine – he would be going to Hogwarts, to learn more about the magic he could not control yet.

Never before had he been to a wizarding location and by the time they reached Ollivander's, he had given up every attempt to keep his mouth closed in astonishment or not to stare too much.

A bell ringed as Severus and his mother Eileen entered the shop, and instantly they were greeted by the wand maker Ollivander, who was standing behind the counter, looking as if he had been waiting for them the whole day.

„What a pleasure to meet you," the elderly wizard exclaimed as he bowed slightly to them before taking out a magical tape measure. The item worked quickly on its own, measuring literally everything about Severus, who eyed the band both nervously and curiously, while Eileen seated herself on the only chair in the room.

„Ah, well, I already know exactly which wands to try," Ollivander explained as the band flew back into his hand. He vanished into the back of the shop, which was full with ceiling-high shelves stuffed tightly with black boxes.

Eileen shot her son a encouraging smile as the wand maker came back, carrying a few boxes in his hands.

„I would like you to try this one," he ordered calmly, opening the topmost box and handing Severus the wand it had contained. „Nine inches, willow wood and phoenix feather, rather bendy."

Severus gulped before giving the wand a hesitant flick.

Instantly, a vase full of flowers to his right shattered, showering them with pieces of broken porcelain.

„I guess this is not the right one," Ollivander said quickly, taking the wand from the hand of a shocked Severus before handing him another one. „Actually, I was way off."

Severus wondered about Ollivanders indifference, towards the destruction of his shop decor for a split second, but then he guessed, that the old man surely was used to that by now. Still he quietly hoped that he would not cause anything to blow up.

„I am pretty sure that this one could be more suiting. Eleven inches, hawthorn wood and a core of Thestral hair, firm."

Feeling a bit afraid of destroying something yet again, Severus waved the wand, hoping that it could not get worse.

His mother and Mr Ollivander errupted in applause as a powerfully shining light broke out of the tip of the wand, and Severus felt how a pleasant and comforting warmth sneaked its way through his fingers up his wand arm, right into his heart.

„You already seem to have a remarkable control over your magical powers, young man," Ollivander mused, while Eileen smiled proudly. „I am sure that we will see you do some remarkable spellwork with this wand."

Feeling a bit dizzy, Severus carefully, almost lovingly placed the wand back in its box and Eileen payed for the wand.

And as they left the shop, Severus was clutching the box as if he was afraid that he could loose his new treasure.


	7. At Ollivander's (Ollivander)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver): Andros the Invincible **;** **Prompts:** Giant, Record, Incredible, Conjur

Entry for ****"Major and Minor Arcana"**** at ****"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"****

 **Task:** Write about a character needing to be patient. Min 300 words

Entry for the ****"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"**** **-** Personality Trait: Friendly

Entry for the ****"Gringotts Prompt Bank"****

Dialogue Prompts: Sherlock

"Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful."

Feelings/Emotions

Open: Kind; Accepting; Understanding

Helpless: Incapable; Frustrated

* * *

It was a ordinary summer day and Diagon Alley was full of Hogwarts students and their parents who were out to buy the things they needed for the new school year.

For the future First Years, a visit at Ollivander's wand shop was mandatory, and the shop was bustling with activtiy since the early morning hours.

Mr Ollivander was a friendly, elderly wizard who acted very understanding and kind towards the young wizards and witches who visited his shop and added damaged items to their record while searching for the right wand.

No matter how frustrated or incapable the young children felt, Ollivander encouraged them and kept on trying – and therefore accepting that his furniture was going to suffer. But he felt like his patience was always paying off in the end and he doubted that it would do his business any good if he fell into a giant riot every time something broke.

Well, even though, today he was coming to his own limits and he was able to fell himself nearly snapping. The desire to scream at this child was boiling strongly inside of him, but he swallowed it down – his reputation was too good to be damaged by a mood.

"Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful," Ollivander sighed as he looked at the shattered shop window before conjuring a besom that immediately started to sweep the shards together. "Let us try one of these, Mr Crabbe."

And while speaking, he turned his back to the fat, eleven years old boy and glanced pleadingly to the heaven before taking another wand out of its box. He had realised that this boy was simply magically untalented, very close to being a Squib and well, therefore a simple minded wand would do the job too.

As the boy and his mother left the shop with the wand they had just bought, Ollivander released a breath and let himself fall onto the only chair in the room. Sometimes, his job was simply exhausting and it would surely be a relieve if he could have screamed around a bit.


	8. Angel and Demon (HermioneTom)

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Hermione/Tom Riddle Jr, power, gift

Entry for the **„Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **„Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(gold) Dzou Yen; Prompts: Sickness, Destruction, Reflection, Violent

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"** \- Personality Trait: Brave

Entry for **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

AU prompts:

AngelxDemon

* * *

Hermione was always enjoying to sit on her small cloud on a blue sky and to look down at the world, enjoying the sight of the beauties the planet was being a home to.

But one fateful day, the sight had changed.

Destruction had transformed the world to become a reflection of the most violent sides of mankind, but even though she was afraid of seeing the horrible pictures from close up, she left heaven to visit earth. She had the gift of being able to bring back the good in humans, and she was going to use it.

But when she had walked over the burned soil, she knew that this had not been caused by the humans. The moment the thought had formed in her mind, he had appeared in front of her.

Tom looked just as handsome as he had when he had been banned from heaven for seeking to much power. He had become a demon, a dark creature of the underworld and now he was seeking chaos and horror. She had to swallow down the sickness that the thought of his deeds caused inside of her.

"Hermione, my heart... it has been far too long. I missed you, love."

"I am not here because of you, Tom," Hermione said, jerking her head away as he wanted to touch her cheek. "And the flame of our love has died down a long time ago."

"But why, my love, am I not able to believe you?," he smiled, and before she could react, he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss.


	9. Unseen (HarryFay)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: "What should we do?", Defence Against the Dark Arts (lesson)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver) Blenheim Stalk; Prompts: Book, Studies, Pocket Watch, Expert

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"** \- Personality Trait: Bookworm

Entry for the **„Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Harry/Fay

* * *

"So, imagine we meet a vampire on the street. What should we do?," Professor Lupin asked his Third Years, who were all looking at him with interest as he spoke. "Ah, Miss Dunbar, nice to see you participate!"

Fay blushed heavily upon her teacher's words before stuttering her answer:"We should be very suspicious towards him and by chance accio some garlic if we feel like he could be a threat."

"Very good, you seem to be an expert, Miss Dunbar. Continue your studies like this and we will see you in the N.E.W.T. class."

Lupin took a glance at his pocket watch before continuing to talk to the class, while Fay felt like her face was on fire. She stared at the book she had brought to read in during class, in case she was bored. How she disliked to be in the center of attention... but she wanted to have a good grade in her favourite subject, and therefore she was taking part in the lessons.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Harry, who was sitting a few places to her left. She did not know what she had expected – him jumping from his chair and praising her intelligence? He surely did not even really know she existed, even though they were in the same house.

And only for once, Fay Dunbar wished for attention.


	10. Keeping Company (HermioneViktor)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Irma Pince; Challenge: Involve the location of Hogwarts library in your story, as well as Madam Pince.

* * *

Hermione had felt uncomfortable the first time Viktor had joined her to sit on a table with her in the library. She was not used to be watched while studying for her classes, and on that very first day, she had been tempted to ask him if he would mind to leave her alone.

But somehow, she had not, and with every afternoon spent at the library with him sitting opposite to her, she became more and more used to it.

They were not talking much, mostly because of Madam Pince, who eyed the pair suspiciously whenever Hermione stood up and went between the long rows of old bookshelves to search for a book she needed. Krum was following her casually, his gaze wandering over the backs of the leather-bound books with interest. Obviously Madam Pince suspected that they were about to start snogging between her precious books.

But Hermione did not care much about the stares of the librarian, every Hogwarts student was used to them.

After a few weeks, she simply started to enjoy Viktor's company, even though they were barely talking to each other. She had no idea why he liked to sit there and watch her reading or doing her homework, but it flattered her that he, the famous Quidditch star, found her company worth the time.


	11. Cavemen (HarryLavender)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Circe; Challenge: Write about someone getting their revenge.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

AU Prompts: Historical AU; Cavemen

Character Pairings: Harry/Lavender

* * *

The red-haired glared angrily at the black-haired man and the giggling blonde woman in his arms. They were sitting together by the fire, eating some of the meat the men had brought back from hunting.

How he loathed the black-haired... He had stolen his mate, and he would have to pay for this.

Swinging his wooden club, he walked into the cave, releasing an aggressive grunt as he hit the other mans head, ignoring the scream of horror the woman was releasing as he grabbed her by the air after cracking her mate's skull.


	12. Coward (HarryMillicent)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver) Fulbert the Fearful; Challenge: Write about cowardice.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Harry/Millicent

Lyrics Prompts: Lana del Rey

51\. "You like me even when I'm mean; I'm the Queen." - _Dum Dum_

* * *

"I cannot believe that you still did not tell them about us," Millicent hissed in anger as she approached Harry in the abandoned classroom they were meeting in secretly.

Harry looked at his girlfriend, who looked pretty intimidating right now, and stuttered:"Sweetheart, I... there simply was no good opportunity..."

"Well, I seriously doubt that there was no quiet moment in the common room! You are afraid to tell them because I am a Slytherin and I bullied your little friend Hermione! You are such a coward!"

"Millicent, please, calm down..."

"I won't, Harry! "You like me even when I'm mean; I'm the Queen, and I deserve to have you being honest about loving me!"


	13. Adventure (Lily II and Seamus)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(gold) Alguff the Awful; Challenge: Incorporate someone who smells horrid in your story.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Lily II/Seamus

Lyrics Prompts: Lana del Rey

55."Because you're young, you're wild, you're free, you're dancing circles around me."

62\. "I gots a taste for men who're older, It's always been, so it's no surprise."

* * *

As Lily Luna entered the pub "Explosive Cauldrons", owned by her father's former classmate, Seamus Finnigan, she felt oddly rebellious.

Even though she had had her seventeenth only two days ago and was allowed to do how she pleased, being of age now, she felt like doing something forbidden. Of course, travelling to Dublin on her own was not a every day matter to her, but still she should not have felt like this. But well, maybe this was the way a pretty normal girl felt when she suddenly gave in to the crave for adventures.

Lily sat down on a free stool by the bar, and ordered a butterbeer from the woman who managed the bar at the moment.

She felt a bit out of place, and also extremely uncomfortable as she saw how some of the men were looking at her – as if she was a fresh piece of meat.

Just as she had taken the first sip from her butterbeer, one the man approached her, a smarmy grin on his face.

"Hey, sweetie, how about us to?," he asked, positioning himself just a little bit too close to Lily, so that the horrible odour of sweat and alcohol was invading her nostrils, causing her to feel sick.

"I think the lady is not interested," another man said, shoving the ugly one away from Lily. "Pay for your drinks and then get out of my pub."

Lily released a breath as the man glared at the other one before leaving.

"Thank you a lot," Lily smiled gratefully, and a odd feeling came over her as their eyes met.

"No problem," he answered. "Seamus Finnigan."

"Lily Potter."

"I knew it," he winked. "Your beautiful red hair is unmistakibly Weasley."

Lily blushed slightly and wondered about the way her skin started to prickle when he looked at her. It was what she had not wanted to happen again so soon after having her heart broken just a short time ago. Nevertheless, she have him her flirty smile, giving in to the feelings.

"I think I know why you are here, all alone... Because you're young, you're wild, you're free, and now you're dancing circles around me," Seamus smirked back, obviously sensing what kind of impact he made on her. "But I am old enough to be your father, so stop flirting with me."

"I gots a taste for men who're older, It's always been, so it's no surprise if I won't stop," Lily winked, taking a sip from her butterbeer. "And I am searching for a little bit of adventure."


	14. Bad Mood (MarcusKatie)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver) Dugbog; Challenge: Write about a bully who picks on people younger than them.

* * *

"Get out of the way," Marcus Flint blurted, shoving some Hufflepuff First Years out of his way, even though there was enough space in the hallway. "Dumb kids, find your brains, can't you see that I am walking here?"

"Isn't it ironic that the student who is here to try and complete his Seventh Year for the second time calls other people dumb?," Katie Bell grinned, suddenly appearing next to Flint.

"Shut your mouth, Bell, you pathetic excuse of a chaser, Gryffindor and woman," he grumbled and quickened his steps to get rid of her, but she was easily able to hold his pace.

"Isn't it funny how you started to insult me worse than ever after our accidental kiss after the last Quidditch match. Do you, Marcus Flint, try to surpress the realisation that you like me?"

He glared at her, his gaze lingering just a moment too long before he stormed away, leaving Katie behind, laughing triumphantly.


	15. Kiss Of Death (GinnyDraco)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold): Billywig; Prompts: Sapphire, Speed, Sting, Blue

Entry for ****"Defense Against The Dark Arts"**** at ****"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"****

 **Task:** Write about someone encountering a vampire. Min 400 words

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Draco/Ginny

AU prompts: Vampire!AU

* * *

Ginny knew that she should have run away at full speed when she had had realised what he was, and when she still had had the chance to flee.

But she had stayed, tempted, and pulled towards him by the mystery he was emitting when he looked at her.

Draco had even told her to go, that he was a unpredictable danger, but when she had not turned to walk away, he had not given her any further warnings.

It was completely unrational and unwise to have a love affair with a vampire, but it was also incredibly interesting and adventurous.

He was a gentleman of the old school, displayed excellent manners and knew exactly how to make a gift to a woman – she was wearing the necklace with the small sapphire necklace night and day, feeling that it was something very special.

Maybe she had felt a little bit too safe as the time passed, maybe she had been blinded by seeing the blue sky, therefore not able to see that he was still a dangerous creature, no matter how polite and kind he always behaved.

This faithful evening would have teached her a lesson if it had not ended deadly for her.

They had been by the lake where they had first met, she had been wearing her most beautiful dress made of white and black lace, her lips painted with a dark crimson.

Dancing in the moonlight, everything had seemed romantic and peaceful, until she had seen this expression in his eyes – at first, it had been nearly vacant, but then it had changed into something dangerous, predatory...

Seconds later, she had felt the sting on the smooth skin of her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise. Her brown eyes wide in shock, she had stared at him as he had raised his head again, a thick streak of blood running from his lip down his chin.

"You taste so good, love...," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her, letting the blood mix with her lipstick. It was a passionate kiss that made her forget the pain from where his teeth had sunk into her neck for a few seconds. He caressed her body lovingly, and even though he was killing her, very very slowly, it was a sweet death and she died with his kiss on her lips.

It tasted of love, passion and blood.


	16. That Car (Bellatrix and Severus)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: "Happiness makes the world go round." (dialogue), "I think you're mental" (dialogue), dipstick (word)

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

AU Prompts: Non-Magic!AU

...Crack.

* * *

"I told you we should have taken my car! I told you! But no, you thought it would be wise not to listen to me!," Severus Snape exclaimed angrily, and threw the dipstick of Bellatrix' car onto the street. "It is a piece of rusty scrap! And what is it about this damn sticker 'Happiness makes the world go round'?! This does not suit you! And now you will take your damned phone to make a call to explain to Riddle why we won't be able to get to him with his bloody cake!"

Bellatrix glared at him, her hands balled into fists – as if she had to hold herself back from choking him.

"As if your car is any better – that frickin' thing is pink!"

"I needed a cheap one, so I was not able to pay attention to the colour! At least mine has a functioning engine!"

"I think you're mental."

"You too, Lestrange! Now call and hear him ranting and wailing and screaming and crying because he wants this cake that is only available in this tiny bakery in that cow village in the middle of nowhere."


	17. 31st October 1492 (Sir Nicholas)

Entry for the **"24 Hour Drabble Competition October 31st"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

1492: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington is executed after accidentally growing a tusk on Lady Greive.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(silver) Sacharissa Tugwood; Challenge: Write about external beauty.

* * *

Looking back, Sir Nicholas felt like he should have used more of his natural charm rather than his unstable transfigurations skills while dealing with Lady Greive. It would have spared him the trouble of walking towards the scaffold right now, facing his head to being hewn off.

If he had only been able to convince her that his magical services were not necessary... He found that she was a beautiful lady, and he surely was not the only gentleman who thought like this. Her body was well proportioned and looked formidable in her dresses. Long, brown curls that looked like silk, green eyes like emeralds, sweet, rosy lips, sophisticately pale skin.

Lady Greive though thought that her beauty was ruined by her crooked teeth that prevented her from smiling whole-heartedly.

Well, he guessed that these tusks had not really improved her smile...

He had begged and tried to convince the authorities that it had been an accident, that he had not meant to disfigure the noble lady...

But of course, they had not listened to him – he had practiced magic, something that troubled the non-magical population if it became official, and a lot of people had seen the poor Lady Greives running around the park, screaming hysterically, blaming Nicholas.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, you were accused and found guilty for practicing magic and the noble court sentenced you to death by the axe. Any last words?"

Nicholas eyed the blade of the axe, unable to think of anything to say... All he could think about was that this axe did not look as sharp as it was supposed to be...

He was forced down to his shaking knees and before he could raise protest about the sharpness of the blade, he heard it swishing through the air behind him.


	18. Theater (NarcissaLucius)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Sedley Smirkpaltter; Challenge: Write a story set in the 1500s

Entry for the **"Crystals, Gemstones and Astrology Challenge"**

 _ **Herkimer Diamond;**_ **Basic:** Incorporate someone wearing a lot of blingy jewellery into your story. (150-600 words)

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

AU Prompts: 

_Historical!AU:_ Elizabethean Era

Character Pairings: Narcissa/Lucius

* * *

Lady Narcissa was more than aware that everybody was staring at her, her expensive dress and the precious diamond jewellery she was wearing around her neck, wrists and on her ears. She knew that her whole style made her and her ladies stick out of the crowd that was entering the round theater, but she had not thought about the possibility that she would draw a lot of attention towards her in this outfit. For a brief second, she had thought about taking off her jewellery and stuffing it into the small satin bag that her servant was carrying for her, but she guessed that this would have looked just a little bit more odd.

She was not even supposed to be here, in the middle of the the common people, but Lady Narcissa had longed to see Master Shakespeares newest play, Macbeth, and waiting for the day his company played at some noble estate in London was not an option.

Her father, Earl Black, would not be pleased if he would hear about his daughter walking around in the public, but Narcissa did not care. He had never understood her, and he never would.

At least she had payed for one of the best places in the theater – on one of the highest balconies of the theater were comfortable wooden benches, high above the stage and the smelling crowd gathered right in front of it.

The play had not started yet and Narcissa let her gaze wander over the other balconies, spotting some of the most noble men in London – without their wives.

Many people saw it as unappropriate for a lady of her social position to visit a theater, and there were a lot of disapproving glares pointed towards her.

Except... On the balcony opposite to her sat a man about her age with long, white-blonde hair, wearing gallant clothes and looking at her curiously through his grey eyes. He smiled friendly as he registered her looking at him too. Narcissa felt how her stomach made a tumble and blushed, hurrying to shift her gaze towards her hands and the diamond Black family ring she was wearing on her slender finger.


	19. Gay or not Gay (AndromedaGilderoy)

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"**

Dream: **Visit the Library!** (250) - Task: Have your character visit any library.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Andromeda/Gilderoy

Various Prompts: Sex and the City

 _S1E2:_

33\. "Is he gay?" / "He denies it. But how can anyone that gorgeous be straight?"

34\. "I felt like I was wearing Patchouli in a room full of Chanel."

 _S1E3:_

30\. "I woke up feeling rested and fabulous."

 _S1E5:_

30\. "I have this little substance abuse problem. Expensive footwear."

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: "The sun is shining!", mellow (word)

* * *

Andromeda Tonks slowly walked into the library of Hogwarts, her best friend Macy at her heels. She was fairly nervous, so nervous that she had asked Macy to accompany her on her first "kind of date" with Gilderoy Lockhart, a Ravenclaw student. Actually, she had no idea what this was going to be – did he really only want some help on his Potions essay or did he wanted to spend time with her?

"Just to keep my mind from spinning again," she whispered to Macy, eyeing the boy with the blonde curls who was already sitting at a table in the corner. "Is he gay?"

"He denies it. But how can anyone that gorgeous be straight?" Macy murmured, now also staring at Gilderoy, who had spotted them and was waving at them with his signature blinding smile.

"Andromeda, how lovely to see you!"

"Gilderoy... how are you?" Andromeda asked, her smile a bit forced. This guy was simply overwhelming.

"Oh, I woke up feeling rested and fabulous this morning, with the mellow morning sun shining through my window... but then Professor McGonagall asked me a question in Transfigurations and I just answered that I was looking forward to ask her for a dance on the next Yule Ball... everybody was staring at me."

Macy turned away, pretending to be lookig through the titles of the books on the shelf behind her, but Andromeda knew that she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I felt like I was wearing Patchouli in a room full of Chanel," Gilderoy sighed, smiling at Andromeda. "But now as I see you, I feel a lot better."

"So... so you are interested into fashion?" Andromeda asked, feeling like she was in the wrong place. He was only talking about himself so far, while he still gave her the flirtiest grin she had ever seen.

"Oh, I have this little substance abuse problem. Expensive footwear," Gilderoy explained, a fake abashed smirk on his lips. Suddenly, Macy was leaning down, and whispered into Andromeda's ear:"Gay. Definitely. Come on, let's go out, the sun is shining!"

Andromeda looked at her watch, thought about it shortly and then said to Gilderoy:"Excuse me, Gilderoy, I totally forgot that I had some important business to attend!"

She hurried to get up from her chair and followed Macy out of the library, hoping that she would be able to laugh about this odd fellow later.


	20. A Odd Child (Albert Runcorn)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(gold) Old Mother Hubbard; **Challenge:** Write about someone who dislikes and is cruel to animals.

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Toe-rag (word), calm (word)

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Predator, prey, opportunities

* * *

Albert Runcorn was something like a special child, in the negative way.

His mother would scream at him that he would end as a toe-rag whenever she saw him smuggling things into his room he had secretly taken from the other kids at the playground while they had ignored him.

She had long ago given up to try and understand why her son was such a odd child.

The first time he had beaten their cat at the age of two, she had just thought that it had been an accident and had stayed calm.

But when he had continued to crush bugs and butterflies, she had started to worry. She had given her son many opportunities to become more friendly to the animals in his surroundings, but only hours after seemingly admiring the elephants at the zoo, Albert was burning ants with a magnifying glass, giggling while watching the little things suffer.

He acted like a predator playing with his prey before killing it, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.


	21. A Rat In Egypt (Peter Pettigrew)

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompt: Egypt (location)

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: tried, hello, breaking

* * *

Peter could not deny that he had been excited when he had heard that his family, the Weasley's, had won sevenhundred galleons in a prize draw of the Daily Prophet and that they would take a trip from this money. Say hello to some diversion, he had thought.

Looking back, he should have tried to hide himself somewhere in the Burrow so he would not have to accompany the Weasley family on their trip to Egypt.

Egypt was way too hot for his taste, and he hated how Ron had extreme sweaty hands whenever he pulled him out of his pocket, nearly breaking his tiny rat rips when Peter tried to free himself and run to some shady place.

The giant pyramids were not very interesting for him, everywhere was sand and therefore he had barely anything to enjoy on this trip, especially when he found out that Egypt was the land of cats.

He would never hope for some change again, he swore that to himself as he escaped into Ron's stuffy pocket, hearing the cats hissing dangerously.

How he hated Egypt.


	22. Hermione's Nightmare (Hermione)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Troll; Challenge: Incorporate someone receiving the grade Troll in your story.

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"**

Prompts: shouting, outrage, embarassment

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

HP Locations: Gryffindor Tower

* * *

"I finished grading your exams, and I must say that I am concerned about the effort that you did, or better, not invest into them. The results were catastrophic, though there were some exceptions, of course," Professor McGonagall explained as she pointed her wand at the stack of parchments that was lying on the teacher's desk. The parchments hovered into the air and started to float through the classroom, finding their owner on their own, and everybody was preparing for an outrage from their professor, but she remained rather calm.

"Nice try, Mr Finnigan... Weasley, you really should revise more..."

The Transfigurations professor reached Hermione's desk, the young girl smiling, of course expecting the usual results, but her Head of House suddenly shock her head as Hermione's exam flew past her.

"Miss Granger, I must say that I was more than surprised to see this, from you of all people."

Hermione looked down, rather tentatively, and released a high-pitched scream – there, in red ink, under HER assignment, emblazoned a big, fat TROLL.

"Hermione, wake up, stop screaming as if somebody is stabbing you!" Lavender shouted, shaking the other girl slightly and Hermione's eyes flew open. Relief flooded her as she realised that she was in her dormitory at the Gryffindor Tower, and not in the classroom. It had all been a dream...

Her cheeks were red in embarassment as she turned around to try to fall asleep again.


	23. Where The Hogwarts Nerds Go

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"**

Prompts: Contraptions, cake, defiant

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"**

(Bronze) Daryle; Challenge: Write about a female OC student at Hogwarts during the Trio era.

Entry for **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

OC Names: 40\. Astrid Stone

HP Locations: Wizard Card Collectors' Club Room

Magical Objects: Wizard's Wireless

* * *

Astrid Stone felt like she was the boring type of girl.

Never in her life had she been defiant, no, she had always bowed to the opinions of other people, had always given in.

She also never had something exciting to narrate, because she just spent all her time alone, except for the hours that she devoted herself to the Wizard Card Collectors Club. This club sort of was the gathering place for all the true nerds that only were able to socialise with other nerds. Other people were playing Quidditch or watched the practices to see Harry Potter sweating his ass off, or did something else popular – nobody wanted to be with the people who just exchanged some cards and got all excited when they had one of some historical wizard or witch.

Astrid threw the door to their club room open and stared at the people who were already gathered there, slices of cake in front of them, a little tradition they had had since their first meeting – someone would always bring cake.

The Wizard's Wireless was on, the contraption emitting the loud tones of some Celestina Warbeck song, blaring over the conversations that some people had.

Astrid smiled to herself as she sat down, thinking that though they maybe were the nerds, they still had the most comfortable gathering place ever – and the most delicious cake, of course.


	24. Sybil And Shopping (Sybil Trelawney)

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: authority, time, shopping

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **(Silver)** Sybil Trelawney; Challenge: Write about Sybil Trelawney, featuring her habit of prophesizing bad events.

* * *

Sybil Trelawney had a wonderful day so far. Normally, she despised shopping, but today she had decided to go to Diagon Alley nonetheless. As she found now, there was no reason to regret this decision. Actually, she was having the time of her life, and her mood was brighter than ever.

Therefore, she could not understand why the shop assistants at the shops she had visited so far had looked quiet disgruntled upon having a short talk with her – one had even sent her away with so much authority in his voice that he had nearly clouded her mood...

But by Merlin, she would not allow anybody to spoil her day just because they were jealous of her happiness...

With a smile, she decided that it was time for her to buy some new shawls and luckily it did not take very long until she found five new ones in her favourite shop – this really was her lucky day.

"I'll take these," Sybil smiled at the young woman behind the counter as she wanted to pay and the girl smiled back, nodding:"That will be 10 galleons, then."

The divinations teacher took the money from her pocket and the shop assistant reached for it, but before she could take it Sybil grabbed her by the wrist, exclaiming:"Oh my dear girl! You poor thing... how lucky for you that I met you today! I see great sadness in your future! You will loose one of your loved ones today! At least you are prepared now!"

The woman stared at Sybil with wide eyes, her mouth standing open while Sybil patted her hand shortly, placed the coins in the palm that she had read from seconds ago and left the shop with her new shawls, feeling like she had done a good deed by warning that girl.


	25. Hagrid's Sorting (Hagrid)

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit:** Write about a Gryffindor student. Max 700 words.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Rubeus Hagrid; Challenge: Write about Hagrid.

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** both, tomorrow, night

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

HP Locations: 4\. Great Hall

Magical Objects: Sorting Hat

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid had never been as nervous in his whole life as he was now, as he was standing in the middle of the other First Years, staring up at Professor McGonagall who was callig one student after the other up to the chair to be sorted by the Sorting Hat.

He was both afraid and excited about the future that was lying ahead of him, how the first classes tomorrow would be, how he would do... And he could also barely tear is gaze away from the magnificent night sky the ceiling of the Great Hall was showing.

But first, there was another hurdle to pass – of course, the sorting, and just in this second his name was being read out by McGonagall.

"Hagrid, Rubeus!"

Of course he had been noticed by everybody as soon as he had entered the Great Hall, as a half giant he really stood out against the other children, being nearly twice their height, but now he could really feel how all eyes were on him as he went up and turned to the students sitting at their house tables.

He sat down on the chair as the others had done before him, but before Professor McGonagall could place the hat on his head the chair made an ugly cracking sound and seconds later, Rubeus' butt was hitting the floor.

His face was hot as he blushed heavily, but he grinned as everybody started to laugh and McGonagall just placed the old hat on his head as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm... you have a big heart," a voice said into Rubeus' ear and made a sound that seemed a little bit like a giggle. "You are willing to stand by your friends through every kind of trouble... I think my choice is clear, my boy. I am sending you to GRYFFINDOR!"


	26. Robbed and Killed (Rose)

Entry for **"Herbology"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit:** Your task is to write about a character death, whether canon or not. Min 300 words

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "I'm going to rob you now." (dialogue), question (word), dog (creature), laughing (action)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bonus!) Rose Weasley; **Challenge:** Write about Rose Weasley.

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Burp, gasp, loud

* * *

Rose Weasley burped decently as she walked down the dark street, cursing the way she had feasted on the nachos with cheese on her date. But hell, that guy had been so boring and unsympathic with his way to answer any of her questions in a very arrogant way and he had been talking so much nonsense that she had had no other choice than to drown herself into the appetizers. Really, the mexican food had been the only good thing about this date, and she was more than happy that it was over. After all, it had taken long enough, it was well past midnight and Rose just wanted to find a hidden place from which she could apparate to her apartement.

She entered a back alley near the restaurant and walked on as there were many young people on the street, heading towards the many bars and clubs.

A sudden loud noise made her jump, but it was only a stray dog that came out from behind the garbage containers and ran away immediately. Rose just tried to calm herself down, telling herself that everything was going to be okay while she followed the dog's path with her eyes, laughing nervously to herself.

But suddenly she felt the warm breath of a person on her neck and then the cold blade of a knife touching her smooth skin made her gasp.

"What do we have here? What a sweet girl you are!"

A male body pressed itself against her back and the person tried to yank her purse from her hand, but Rose was just holding on to it. Rose was unable to make a sound, fear had paralysed her, causing her hand to be cramped around her purse and she also did not dare to do anything else.

"I am going to rob you now, and you are not going to struggle, sweetheart. Let go."

It was irrational, she knew that she should just let go of her purse to safe herself, but something just caused her to oppose ever so slightly against the man.

"You are a very dumb girl, sweetheart," the man growled and suddenly a horrible pain seared through her neck. Immediately she knew that she had been cut, that the blade had sunk into her flesh and her body slackened as she fell to the ground, her eyes wide in surprise.

And while she heard her attacker run away with her purse she felt how life was leaving her body.


	27. Can't you hear me! (RemusTonks)

Entry for **"Charms"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard. Min 400 words.

 **Extra Prompt: (** **dialogue): "You just don't understand, do you?"**

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Nymphadora Tonks; **Challenge:** Write about Nymphadora Tonks.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Genre-Specific Prompts:

 _Romance:_ **Words:** 1\. Love; 2. Forbidden; 3. Pink; 4. Red; 9. Hopeful

 _Drama:_ **Words:** 2\. Pain; 8. Understand; 9. Sharp; 10. Stop; 14. Hope

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks knew exactly what she wanted, and normally, she was also able to get it, she knew exactly what to say to achieve her goals, no matter if it was in job or love matters.

But lately she had been forced to realise that she sometimes had to encounter obstacles that were not that easy to cross. In her case, the obstacle was Remus Lupin.

Hell, over the last weeks he had become something like a forbidden fruit to her, and in the way he acted he was making her crazy. He obviously did not want to wake a false hope inside her, but on the other hand he could not talk against her stubborn pink head. And she could also see that Remus liked her too, the way his cheeks would turn red whenever she made a kinky remark to him and sometimes she would even catch him giving her a hopeful glance when they had an Order meeting and she was searching for a seat.

Today, she would try to talk to him again, she wanted him to stop denying his feelings, it just caused her to feel a sharp pain whenever he told her that he was not worthy of her love. It was as if he was just not listening when she told him that she did not care about how old he was, how poor he was or how much of a monster he believed he was. To her, he was a wonderful person, a modest man who had suffered so much in his past that he obviously thought that he would never be granted any happiness.

"Not again, Nymphadora," Remus sighed with an exhausted undertone as he saw Tonks enter the sitting room at Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, the place where he was always retreating himself to when he wanted to have a quiet moment.

"Yes, again, Remus. I am going to annoy you until you are just forced to realise what a fool you are!" Tonks exclaimed and sat down next to him on the black leather couch, glaring at him.

"Tonks, how many times did I tell you that you deserve a man who is healthy and who can offer you everything you want?"

"You just don't understand, do you? Maybe you don't want to understand because you are just so used to bathing in self pity that you don't want anybody to pull you out of this?!" Tonks hissed, the words coming out more aggressively and harsh than she had intended, and though she regretted this immediately she did not show it to him. Maybe he just needed someone to talk a little bit more urgently with him...

"Tonks, please, we discussed this...," Remus began, but Tonks jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room so she would not direct the full expense of her anger at him. It was as if her words were entering his head through one ear and excited it immediately on the other side, and this was making it worse for her with every single conversation that went like this. She loved him, and she knew that he was returning her feelings, but he just could not get out of his behavioural pattern, being deaf to what she said.

In the sitting room, Remus was wiping a lonely tear out of the corner of his eye. Tonks' words had hit him, they always did, and he just wished that he had had the courage to tell her how right she was, and that he wanted her to help him.


	28. Seasons change, I do not (Charlie)

Entry for **"Muggle Studies"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about something that is constantly changing, like someone's personality, seasons, age, ect. Min 200 words

 **Extra Prompt:** (character): Charlie Weasley

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Glanmore Peakes; **Challenge:** A sea or beach must be incorporated into your story.

* * *

Charlie felt like life was flowing by while he was just remaining the way he was, broken and lonely.

He was watching the waves that hit the shore on the cliff that he was standing on, felt the wind caress his skin and play with his red hair.

The first time he had been standing up here it had been summer, and she had just rejected him. Charlie had finally had been able to gather the courage to tell Tonks that he loved her, that he had loved her since they had first met at Hogwarts, but she had just pressed his hand and answered that he was her best friend, but not more.

Back then, the waves had been of a deep blue, the air had been warm and salty and people had been bathing down there.

Autumn had approached fast, and the pain was still there, his feelings were raging inside of him, resembling the autumn storms that were roughing the waves up, increasing their force.

Winter had brought cold, the now grey sea had frozen and the world seemed to consist only of the colours white and grey in all its different shades. And Charlie, he was still hurting, still missing her.

Spring was one of the most beautiful seasons, but still Charlie felt like he had not moved. All these wonderful blossoms all around him, the air that was getting warmer and promised a new beginning for all the beings of nature. Only not for him.

The seasons had been changing around him, time had passed faster than he had been able to realise. But Charlie's pain, it had remained all the same.


	29. Cygnus' Doubts (Cygnus Black III)

Entry for **"Myths and Legends"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task #1:** Write about a father doubting the legitimacy of his partner's children being his, and looking for a means to prove his paternity (or lack of). Min 700 words.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Narcissa Malfoy; **Challenge:** Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Cygnus Black had always been proud of his daughters and how they, especially his oldest child, Bellatrix, resembled the ideals of their family. The way they behaved and were more than promising to hold up the family values of the Blacks in the future was some kind of a compensation to him. Because no matter how proud Cygnus was, there still was no denying that they just were not the male heirs he and his wife Druella had hoped for, and that they would not carry on the name Black, that all they would be able to do was marry a pureblood man so at least the bloodline of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would continue.

When Druella had announced that she was pregnant with their third child, all hopes had returned to Cygnus and during the time of his wife's pregnancy, he had been extremely euphoric. He just had been so sure that the destiny would finally be gracious towards him and that his wife would finally give birth to the male heir he had sometimes been wishing for so desperately.

But as the midwife came after having taken care of his wife for the hours of birth, she announced that they had a girl. A daughter, once again.

And in this moment, Cygnus had been unable to rejoice that the birth had gone well, that both his wife and the baby were healthy and fine. All he had been feeling was this stinging, heavy bitterness about how he had been left by luck. What had he done to deserve this?

Why was it that his family seemed to be pursued by these unfortunate events?! Walburga had given birth to two sons, why could he not have one too?! That had been all he had been asking for!

It had taken a long time, but eventually Cygnus had been able to cope with the fact that he only had daughters and no sons.

Narcissa did not disappoint him, though. She was as obediently and good as her sisters and he had every reason to be proud of her as well, but still there was something that troubled him.

The fact that Narcissa did not look much like him.

Both Bellatrix and Andromeda had some similarities with their father, if it was the shape of the nose or an expression. There was no reason to doubt that they were his daughters, and that they shared the same blood.

But Narcissa, she just seemed to lack any similarities, and well, he had been staring at the girl long enough. It had been as if he had been desperately searching for proofs, and well, the lack of resemblance made him quite sure that Narcissa was not his daughter.

That would explain everything! The fact that Narcissa was not the son he had been so sure they would have!

Druella, she surely must have cheated on him, and Narcissa was the bastard that had resulted from this! And because Narcissa was a child of betrayal, she had been destined to become a girl, as the other man had not deserved a male child!

Cygnus was not the reason why his family had no male heir, it was all his wife's fault! And though he was not sure if it would be the best thing for their family if he started to search for proofs that Druella had cheated on him, he started to search, because he just could not accept the fact that he had been unable to father a son.

Secretly, he started to reconstruct every step his wife had taken without him in the time before she had become pregnant, always making sure that his researchs would go unnoticed by Druella. He even thought about hiring a private researcher, somebody with connections who would be able to do everything without possibly arising questions. He was aware that his suspicion had enough potential to cause a huge scandal, regardless if it was true or not, but Cygnus slowly got eaten up by this delusion, unable to really notice what was happening all around him, unwilling to see the truth, let alone accept that Narcissa was his daughter, his own flesh and blood.


	30. Food Rivalry (RolandaSeverus)

Entry for **"Potions"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Your task for this assignment is to write about someone with false intentions. It could be in a relationship, telling someone something, or whatever, but they eventually have to be found out. Min 200 words.

 **Extra Prompt:** (Time of Day:) Twilight

* * *

It was twilight as Severus Snape got up, carefully trying not to wake his girlfriend Rolanda by causing too much movement in the matress of the bed the two of them shared.

On his tip toes he sneaked down the stairs into the kitchen of Rolanda's cottage, listening for every creaking noise of the stairs or the wooden floor, hoping that they would not be loud enough to alert the woman sleeping upstairs.

It had become his morning ritual on weekends to do this, sometimes pretending that he was getting up early to read while he was just pursuing his secret desire. It had all started with Rolanda's pregnancy that he had felt forced to do this in secret, because she would always come and take this bit of personal happiness away.

By now he had mastered it to put the ingredients together without causing any sounds and he did not have to rely on the power of a Muffliato spell any more while taking out a frying pan, and the closed bedroom door would keep the delicious smell of banana chocolate pancakes from reaching Rolanda's nose. He wanted these pancakes for himself, and he really had some kind of food rivalry when it came to them – this was the reason why he cooked them in secret. For him, her pregnancy was no argument to give her more than the half of his pancakes. They were his.

But well, nothing stays the same for long, and Severus was just inhaling the heavenly scent of his favourite breakfast, his mouth watering, as he suddenly heard Rolanda's voice behind him:"I cannot believe you are really doing this. This is so selfish."

Severus gave the pancakes a look of pity and turned around, a dark look on his face.

"What was I supposed to do, in your opinion?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest while Rolanda and her big belly moved towards the plate of finished pancakes, took them and carried them towards the dining table, answering:"Cook them for the mother of your baby, bring them to her while she is still in bed and then you could have done some for you. But well, now they are all mine, as you ignored that in a relationship, you are supposed to share."

"You grant me nothing, really," Severus stated dryly and slightly angry as he watched Rolanda eating his wonderful pancakes, blowing a kiss at him between two bites. Life was not fair sometimes.


	31. Private Dancer (Angelina)

Entry for **"Defense Against the Dark Arts"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a character of your choice being shocked in a situation in which they are unable to move. Min 300 words.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Hippogriff; **Challenge:** Write about someone who is prudish.

* * *

They say that if you have some specific kind of friends, you do not need enemies. Angelina Johnson had sometimes seen hints in the past, but today, at her hen night, she learned that Katie and Alicia definitely were to be counted to that category of friends.

Originally, Angelina had not planned to celebrate, and she especially had not intended to have a big party, as George and his friends were only having a quiet evening too, but Alicia and Katie had crossed her plans pretty fast. The two of them had been outraged about Angelina's comment that she did not wanted to party, and immediately they had started to plan some big event.

And now, two days before her wedding with the man she loved, Angelina was sitting in her worst nightmare.

Well, to be exact, she was sitting on a chair in the middle of Alicia's living room and was forced to drink big amounts of firewhiskey while over a dozen other women were dancing around her in a circle, but really, this was a nightmare for her, and at that point she did not know that it would only get worse for her.

"Okay! Angelina, my wonderful chocolate princess, as your bridesmaids, Katie and I did prepare a little surprise for you!" Alicia exclaimed with a mischievous grin, her voice a little bit shaky from the amounts of alcohol she had already consumed.

Katie giggled in utter glee and Angelina knew that something bad was about to happen as Katie opened the door to the hallway and a tall, muscular man in the robes of her favourite Quidditch club entered the living room while music started playing.

Angelina felt herself blushing and her already glowing cheeks were literally set on fire as the man started to move to the rhythm of the music, smirking suggestively at the young woman sitting on the chair.

And suddenly, he ripped his cloak away.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the bare chest of the man who started to strike one pose after the other, showing off his trained body. She felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation, and she wished she could just stand up and flee. George was the only man she had ever seen naked and she had always been pleased with that. Maybe she was a little bit prudish, but she just did not wanted to see something like this!

As the dancer started to press kisses to her cheeks and to her neck playfully she froze, barely breathing while she closed her eyes, just hoping that this would be over soon.


	32. Arrogance (Rita)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Fire Crab; ** Challenge: **Write about someone who looks attractive, but has a horrible personality.

* * *

Rita felt fabulous as she strut into the Great Hall, throwing her blonde locks back as she headed towards the Slytherin table. Nearly all of her house mates had already left as it was only five minutes until classes started, but Rita did not care – beauty needed its time, and she was not exactly bothered if she was late for her classes, as long as she looked great.

"Morning Bellatrix. As I see you once again were not able to comb your hair. You know, you could look a little bit more like an average girl if only you would finally take care of yourself," Rita sighed, gesturing at Bellatrix and her extremely curly and therefore slightly messy hair as she sat down and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Bellatrix just glared at Rita and stood up, muttering something like "arrogant bitch" under her breath as she walked away. Rita only shrugged and took a piece of toast, careful not to damage her still fresh nail polish.

Nobody was sitting with Rita because everybody knew that they would hear an arrogant comment from the girl who only seemed to be happy when she was able to bitch around a bit or tell someone how ugly he was.


	33. Two Sides (The Patil Twins)

Entry for **"Fairytales"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Your task this week is to write about twins (or triplets, etc)! Here's the catch: You may not write about Fred and George. Min 300 words

 **Extra Prompts:** Please use at least two. (location) Hogwarts; (word) memory

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **(Silver)** Kneazle **;** **Challenge:** Include Crookshanks the cat in your story.

* * *

"Crookshanks, go away," Parvati growled at the ugly cat as she and her twin sister Padma entered Parvati's dormitory. Crookshanks hissed aggressively at the Gryffindor girl and her Ravenclaw sister, but he left nontheless, holding his head high as he strode out of the room.

"He really is annoying sometimes," Parvati explained, walking towards her wardrobe on the opposite wall of the round tower room while opening her dress, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I still cannot believe that you got to dance with this hot Beauxbatons guy while I was doomed to sit around," Padma complained as she sat down on the edge of Parvati's bed, looking seriously pissed off while she watched her sister dressing in her sleeping clothes.

"I am seriously sorry for having convinced you to go to the Yule Ball with Harry and Ron... it really was a disaster, though for me, it turned out to be at least a little bit pleasing... Francois really is a good kisser," Parvati sighed, patting Padma's shoulder apologetically as she sat down next to her. "I wished that we would have both been able to make a wonderful memory tonight."

"It is not your fault, Parvati... It was theirs, seriously. Ron Weasley is a git who will probably never get a girlfriend, at least I hope that no girl will ever have to endure him longer than a few minutes. But I am disappointed nontheless. I was looking forward to dancing with someone."

"You can dance on Francois' and mine wedding," Parvati winked and Padma just rose an eyebrow before standing up and announcing:"Parvati, you two snogged once. I am going to go to bed now, I just want this catastrophe of a day to be over. And don't even start about the sweet dreams you are going to have tonight."


	34. After a Hundred Years (Ariana and Albus)

Entry for **"Fairytales"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** In Sleeping Beauty the Princess is always cursed to sleep for 100 years. Write about what it would be like to wake up after those 100 years. Maximum 1000 words.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Phoenix; **Challenge:** Incorporate Fawkes the Phoenix into your story.

* * *

Albus felt as if he was dreaming, though the way his heart was pounding hard against his ribcage told him that he was perfectly awake.

"Ariana...," he breathed in surprise, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the young girl he had seen die nearly 100 years ago, when he still had been a young man. She had not changed at all, she smiled at him with the same vacant sweetness as she had always done back then, her light brown locks flowing softly over her shoulders.

"Albus," she sighed, looking happy and just as surprised as he did. "How old you've become..."

A sweet giggle escaped her as she gently touched his long, white beard and Albus released a nervous, breathless laugh, still too flabbergasted to say anything.

"I am so happy to see you, Albus," Ariana exclaimed as she suddenly threw herself into his arms, tears filling her eyes that were as blue as the of her brother. "I don't know what is going on, I just suddenly woke up here and I have no idea why... But you, Albus, you surely know what happened..."

Albus looked at her, unable to express that he just had no idea why something like this was possible. No one could reawaken the dead, that was clear to him, but still, his little, sweet Ariana was standing in front of him. Suddenly, tears started to also fill his eyes – the painful memories of her dying in front of his eyes were flooding him, all the guilt he had felt for nearly a century...

"Ariana...," Albus sobbed, now finally closing his arms around her body. "I am so sorry... I... I was so selfish, and it was all my fault..."

"You cannot change the past," Ariana whispered to him. "After 100 years, it is time to put this to rest, Al..."

Fawkes landed gently on Albus' shoulder and rubbed his head on his owner's cheek as if he tried to support Ariana while calming him down.


	35. Go Fishing (James and Sirius)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Silver) Shrake; Challenge: Incorporate someone fishing into your story.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(action) slapping someone over the back of their head

(object) a beer bottle

(300 Words)

* * *

 **Go Fishing**

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Prongs?"

"This is the best idea we had in months," James grinned at his best friend Sirius and they clinked their beer bottles together. The two N.E.W.T. students sat next to each other at the shore of the Black Lake, each holding a fishing rod in their right hand. Birds were singing, sitting above them in the branches of the willow that did spend them shadow on this warm summer day.

"I am still a little bit disappointed that Remus and Peter didn't want to join us. It could have been a fun Marauder afternoon," James sighed after a while, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, a pity they are missing out on the fun. Only because they wanted to study for that stupid Transfigurations exam. It's in three days, we got all the time in the world!"

Suddenly, the rod in James' hand tensed, and the two boys jumped to their feet in excitement.

"Padfoot! We catched something!"

James pulled on his rod, his face contorted in effort as he hissed:"Help me, it seems to be a pretty big one!"

Sirius grabbed the fishing rod as well, and the two boys pulled has hard as they could.

"Oh no," James muttered dryly and turned around to check their surroundings while Sirius hissed:"Quick, we need to put it back in before anybody sees us!"

The two threw their rods to the ground and hurried to get hold of the merman they had pulled out, pushing it back into the Black Lake.

As the merman sank back into the dark depths, Sirius slapped James over the back of his head, exclaiming:"It was your stupid idea!"

"No, you wanted to go fishing! It's your fault!"

"No, yours!"


	36. Karaoke Night (FleurCharlie)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Token:** Hungarian Horntail (Charlie Weasley)

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Writing Prompts: More Plot Ideas

Karaoke Night

(210 Words)

* * *

 **Karaoke Night**

A small smile played around Charlie's lips as he walked onto the stage. Turning around, he winked at Fleur, who was sitting at their table, blushing because she already found his behaviour embarrassing. While he whispered his song wish to the man in charge of the karaoke machine, he saw Fleur take a very deep sip from her cocktail and shifting uncomfortably on her chair.

He knew exactly that she felt a little bit out of place here, this definitely wasn't the kind of bar she would go to, but he hadn't done it without a reason. Charlie was a man that found it hard to talk about his feelings, and so he had discovered other ways.

Stepping in front of the microphone, he smiled at the people in the bar.

"Good evening... I am Charlie, and I am here with the beautiful Fleur, to whom I want to dedicate the song I am going to sing now."

Fleur sank deeper into her chair has he gestured towards her, drawing attention at her. The people clapped, excited to hear a love song, and Charlie gave his best as he started to sing 'Love Me Tender' from the king of rock 'n roll, Elvis.


	37. Observing A Fool (The Founders)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Godric's Hollow: Write about Godric Gryffindor

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(action) stealing an object for their date

(300 Words)

* * *

 **Observing A Fool**

Helga, Rowena and Salazar were sitting in a corner of the taverna, watching how Godric was literally ripping a leg off for his date. Rowena took a deep sip from her wine mug, mumbling: "The poor fool. He doesn't even realise that she is using him."

Salazar made an incoherent, but agreeing noise and Helga sighed, sounding a little bit sad: "The poor lad. He is such a good man, all he wants to do is impress her."

She gently shook her head and the two women exchanged a look, as if they were silently communicating. They weren't feeling comfortable with sitting there and doing nothing, other than Salazar, who didn't really seem to care.

Helga bumped Salazar gently and hissed: "Aren't you going to say anything about this?"

"I believe that it is entirely his business if he wants to pursue something like courting over his duties at the school. If he is running into the sword, I am not going to hold him back," Salazar explained in a bored tone, ignoring the angry glares of the two women.

"You're a wonderful friend, Salazar," Rowena criticised him and looked like she was going to lecture him, but before she could start, Helga interrupted her.

"Oh no, what is he doing now? He is not going to? Oh... no..."

The three Founders watched as their friend Godric escorted his lady to the door and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before suddenly darting back into the main room of the taverna, grabbing a portrait from the wall before running as if Death himself was behind him.

"Lovesick fool," Rowena mumbled, shaking her head.

"Poor boy," Helga sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"Idiot," Salazar growled without looking up.


	38. A Moment At The Burrow (Molly & Molly)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bonus!) Molly Weasley II; Challenge: Write about Molly Weasley II.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(action) cooking

(260 Words)

* * *

 **A Moment At The Burrow**

Molly liked to stay at the Burrow with her grandparents. Her father had told her that the house of his parents had once been a place filled with chaos and all kinds of loud sounds a half dozen of children made.

But Molly only knew it as the quiet place, the where her grandfather would sit in his armchair, reading muggle magazines while her grandmother baked cookies. She liked this silence, the cozyness of every room and that it was always a warm place filled with the smell of some delicious food.

Putting the book she had been reading aside, Molly stood up from the couch, smiling as she saw her grandfather sleeping in his armchair, his glasses hanging a little bit lopsided on his nose. A small snore escaped him as she tip-toed past him into the kitchen.

"Molly, sweetheart, would you be so nice to hand me the salt?" Her grandmother asked as soon as Molly entered the kitchen, and the young girl hurried to fulfill her request.

"Grandpa is asleep again," Molly explained and a small smile hushed over her namesake's features as she poured a small amount of salt into the soup.

"Of course he is. Chop the carrots for me, would you?"

Molly nodded and hurried to grab everything she needed. Helping her grandmother cook was something else she liked about staying at the Burrow. It felt special, as if her grandmother was initiating her to a secret, and only her.


	39. Lysander (Lysander Scamander)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bonus!) Lysander Scamander; Challenge: Write about Lysander Scamander.

(250 Words)

* * *

 **Lysander**

Since his birth, Lysander Scamander and his twin Lorcan had been confronted with the most oddest magical creatures that existed in the world.

When he'd just learned to walk, his mother had taken him on little expeditions all around their house, their garden, and later also into the forest that was close to their home. She'd always been talking about finding creatures whose names he could neither pronounce nor understand, and now, as he was being older, he thought that his parents hadn't always been the most responsible ones.

He could remember his parents often being occupied with their scientific researches, he recalled playing alone with his brother. They'd showered them with love, but he still could remember a lot of loneliness, of nights being spent awake in his grandfather's arms because he missed his mother.

Even though he didn't share their passion for magical creatures, Lysander could now understand their devotion to the work they loved.

He had become a writer, he was living for his art, pouring his soul onto the pages.

But there was something he had avoided to do like his parents – he never left his little girl alone, and when she begged him to play with him, he abandoned his work for a bit. He was there if she had nightmares and needed someone to comfort him, and he never left her alone.

For him, there just were things that one shouldn't do like his parents.


	40. Realisations (Merope and Tom sr)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Riddle Manor: (character) Merope Gaunt

(240 Words)

* * *

 **Realisations**

"Who are you? Where am I?"

These two little questions and the confused, outrightly disorientated tone in his voice hit her heart and bore through her heart like a sharp knife.

"T-tom," she whispered, her voice shaking as she took his hand, only to have him shaking it off. He seemed to recognise her now, and the look on his face, the of disgust and detestation hit her right in the face.

"You are the Gaunt girl... what are you doing here?" Tom snarled, and Merope could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"T-tom, I am your wife," she stuttered, desperately wishing that he would remember her, their marriage, her pregnancy. She was carrying the product of their love under her heart, and she didn't want to believe that he could forget about it.

"You are not my wife, Gaunt! I would never marry someone like you," he spat and jumped from his chair, glaring at her. "What did you do to me? What kind of evil spell did you use on me?"

"Tom... I love you, and you love me! That is why we are married!"

She tried to grab his hand again, but he shoved her away, causing her to fall to her knees. He didn't listen to her begging for him to stay with her, for her pleas, and her tears couldn't soften his heart.


	41. Last Fight (Marlene McKinnon)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bronze) Travers; Challenge: Write about Marlene or any member of her family and their interaction with Travers.

(230 Words)

* * *

 **Last Fight**

Everything happened in a blur.

Marlene could hear herself scream for her family to go, to run upstairs and hide, while the crashing sound of the door being blasted away made her jump and grab her wand a little bit tighter.

Before she could think about hiding, a tall man was standing in the living room, grinning smugly at her, his eyes raking up and down her form. She recognised him – his name was Travers, and she knew why he was here.

"Beg," he whispered, and she could tell that he enjoyed seeing her fear. "Beg for your life, little bird."

Marlene gulped and shook her hand, slowly but firmly, staring him right into the eyes while increasing her grip on her wand even more. Then, she took a deep breath, and answered in a surprisingly steady voice:"I'm not going to do that."

And then, she threw herself to the side, behind the couch while firing a series of spells at Travers, knowing that there were only two ways in which she would let this evening end: with herself being victorious, or herself being killed by him.

She fought like a lioness, not showing him any weakness, and only with a little bit of luck and help from another Death Eater was he able to take her down.


	42. Gestures Of Friendship (Harry and Dobby)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Silver) Oswald Beamish; Challenge: Write about an interspecies friendship or romance.

(280 Words)

* * *

 **Gestures Of Friendship**

Harry walked through the Gryffindor Common Room, storming past the armchairs which Hermione and Ron occupied, ignoring their puzzled looks. All he wanted was to be alone, to hide under his blankets and wait until this horrible day was over.

He couldn't really list all the things that had gone wrong; all he remembered was that it had started around breakfast with spilling pumpkin juice over himself. As he went to clean himself up, he was late for Potions, resulting in Snape deducting house points and giving Harry detention. Over the day, more mishaps had happened, and he really was tired of this.

Throwing himself onto his bed, Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

After some time, he heard someone coming closer, and he didn't bother to look up as he exclaimed:"Just leave me alone, okay?!"

"Dobby is very sorry that he is disturbing Harry Potter, but he heard about Master Potter having a bad day and Dobby brought Master a piece of his favourite treacle tart, to make him feel better."

Slowly, disbelief written over his face, Harry raised his head to look at Dobby, who was standing next to his bed, holding a plate with a giant piece of tart on it.

"Dobby... I... thank you... why..."

"Isn't that what friends do for each other, Sir? Offer comfort?"

Harry gulped, feeling unable to express how thankful he was for this little gesture. Taking the plate, he smiled at Dobby, and the house elf smiled back, looking as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.


	43. Brother and Sister (Lily and Albus)

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club

(Bonus!) Albus Severus Potter; **Challenge:** Write about Albus Severus Potter.

Entry for Hopscotch

 **Prompt:** (location) a bedroom

Entry for Speed Drabble

 **Prompts:** Bear, bike, tissue

(460 Words)

* * *

 **Brother and Sister**

Albus Severus Potter thought he was a good elder brother.

Of course, he annoyed Lily very often, sometimes even played pranks on her together with James. But still, he had always been protective of her; it was what brothers did.

As she grew older and came to Hogwarts, he took care of those who bullied her or didn't have the intention of a loyal friendship. He was always there, showing them that Lily wasn't alone.

His job got even busier when Lily started dating.

Albus always had an eye on the guys that showed interest in Lily, sometimes even threatening the worst exemplars to keep their fingers off his baby sister. Some guys really grew to fear him.

And so it was only definite that he would be the one to comfort her after he first heartbreak.

It was summer, they were staying at the Burrow for two weeks, and Albus wanted to ask Lily if she wanted to accompany him and their grandfather to a trip to the village – Arthur Weasley had heard that the muggles had a new invention they called a 'smart phone' and the old man was eager to get his hands on it, especially after hearing that his grandchildren already knew about this invention and could also handle it.

"Lily? Grandpa and me want to go to the village, do you want to join in on some fun?" Albus exclaimed through the door as he knocked at it, but the only answer that came was a loud sob and immediately, he stood in Lily's bedroom, staring at her with wide eyes. She was a crying mess, her eyes were as red as her hair and her body was shaking.

"Lily..."

Albus sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace, his own heart aching as well – he didn't like to see his sister like this.

"He dumped me. Just wrote it in a letter..."

He gulped hard, trying to keep calm, for Lily. It wouldn't help her if he threw a tantrum and cursed this guy now, while all she needed was comfort. Pulling a fresh tissue out of the pocket of his jeans, he handed it to her and pressed a kiss onto her red hair, whispering:"What an idiot, doesn't know how to appreciate you."

Albus desperately wanted to see her smile again, and so he thought about a memory that would always lighten her mood:"Remember when grandpa took us to the circus? The man in the costume of a bear, riding a bike?"

Lily released something that sounded like the mixture of a sob and a giggle, and the corners of her mouth turned up just that little bit.


	44. Lost Son (Walburga)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Number 12, Grimmauld Place: Write about any Black.

(250 Words)

* * *

 **Lost Son**

Walburga Black paced from one side of the Sitting Room of Grimmauld Place to the other, her hands clenched to fists as she tried to stay calm.

Only minutes ago, her elder son Sirius had left the house, with a big trunk and hateful words as his farewell. She still couldn't believe that this had happened, that he had really betrayed his family, again.

Walburga was torn between sorrow and rage, and as she couldn't decide which feeling to give in to, she just paced, her thoughts racing in her head. He was gone. Her boy was gone, had left her house, had finally turned his back on his family...

But if she was honest with herself, she had lost him long ago, on the very day he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Back then, she had been disappointed, but she hadn't completely given up on him. After all, he was her son, her flesh and blood, and her ways of upbringing her sons surely made them good members of the Black family...

But over the years, she had left her hope, as it became more and more evident that he wasn't like her or his father.

And now, he had finally left the house, thus proving that he had never been part of their family.

She didn't know how this happened, but suddenly, she stood in front of the family tree, and with an angry scream, she burned Sirius' name from the tapestry.


	45. Alone (Harry)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Cupboard Under The Stairs: (task) Write about Harry Potter before he went to Hogwarts.

(210 Words)

* * *

 **Alone**

Harry Potter always asked himself why is aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon disliked him so thoroughly. For a child, it was hard to live with the lack of love, and he wanted to know what he was doing wrong, what led to him not deserving the same amount of love they gave his cousin Dudley.

It wasn't like he was asking for much, really. He just wanted some attention from time that wasn't full of disgust and negativity. Something that didn't make him feel like nobody on this world cared if he was there or not.

Harry wished he had friends, somebody who showed him that he wasn't just there to be hated and to be shoved around. Every few weeks, he told himself that somebody was out there, somebody who would make him forget the abuse he experienced in the house of the Dursleys.

But this person never came; in school, all the other pupils mocked him because they were scared of Dudley, leaving him alone.

And Harry gave up his hope at some point, knowing that he would probably never find anything happy in his life. He wasn't really looking forward to his eleventh birthday; he didn't have anything to celebrate.


	46. A Quiet Place (Victoire)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Shell Cottage: Write about Victoire Weasley

(200 Words)

* * *

 **A Quiet Place**

For Victoire Weasley, Shell Cottage was a special place. Since being a child, she loved the cottage. It was a place that radiated calmness and freedom; it was easy to forget your sorrows in the dunes when the wnd whipped through your hair and the only thing you heard were the waves crashing onto the beach.

One day, she discovered a grave in the garden. The tombstone looked a little bit battered from the salty air, but the words "Here lies Dobby – A free Elf" were perfectly readable. Not knowing who Dobby was and why he was resting in the garden of their holiday home, she ran inside and asked her mother about him. On that afternoon, she learnt about a hero.

After this day, she would always visit his grave and bring Dobby flowers or some of the beautiful shells she had found while playing by the water.

She tried to imagine what Dobby was like, and hoped that he was happy about her little gifts. And she really found that this was the right place to rest for such a little hero. A quiet place, one of the most beautiful ones she knew.


	47. Once A Year (NarcissaLucius)

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Malfoy Manor: Write about the pairing Narcissa/Lucius

(240 Words)

* * *

 **Once A Year**

Lucius Malfoy shifted nervously on his chair, trying to avoid the gaze of his wife by staring down at the scrambled eggs their house-elf Dobby had just served them.

Narcissa was glaring at him over the polished table in the Dining Room, holding her fork so tight that she looked like she wanted to use it as a weapon as soon as she jumped over the table to attack him. He could see how she took very deep breaths, as if she tried very hard to control herself.

Something had to be wrong with her.

While shoving his eggs over his plate, Lucius tried to remember the last time he had seen Narcissa so angry. It actually took him some time until he recalled that that had been the case exactly one years ago.

What a funny coincidence.

Lucius was distracted from his thoughts as his son Draco entered, greeting them politely: "Good morning, father. Mother. Congratulations on your wedding anniversary."

His eyes immediately widened in alarm and upon looking at his wife, Lucius saw that the only thing holding her back from attacking him was her son hugging her and handing her a flower bouquet.

Using this situation to his advantage, Lucius jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, feeling Narcissa's stares drill into his back like daggers.

He really had a problem.

Again.


	48. The Founders And The Poltergeist

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club

(Bronze) Hankerton Humble; Challenge: Write about Peeves during the Founders Era.

(300 Words)

* * *

 **The Founders And The Poltergeist**

Rowena Ravenclaw was casually walking through the hallways of Hogwarts, reading in a book. It was a nice feeling to walk through the halls she'd helped to build, it had something empowering. She literally knew every single stone, every pillar, every tapestry, and so she found it easy to walk through the hallways while reading. Her feet knew the way, they'd memorised every single path in the castle.

However, she suddenly stopped – a sound in the distance had disturbed her.

It was one she'd never heard before in the castle, and she slowly looked up from her book, her eyes widening.

"Oh no," she whispered – she only knew one being in the magical and non-magical world that could make sounds like these, and she'd hoped so much that Hogwarts would be spared.

OoO

"How did it get in here?" Godric growled and glared at the ceiling of the Entrance Hall. A poltergeist was floating in the air above the four Founders, giggling and attempting to throw pebbles at them. Helga had casted a permanent shield charm, and the pebbles bounced off it, landing on the stone floor.

"I have no idea, but we have to get rid of him," Salazar answered, matching Godric's glare and Rowena nodded in agreement. She didn't like the thought of having a poltergeist in her castle.

Only Helga cleared her throat and said: "But... but we can't just throw him out! That's rude!"

Everybody looked at her with wide eyes, and Salazar even rolled his eyes on this naïve statement. On the other hand, they all knew that it was a big piece of work to get rid of a poltergeist, and it would interfere with their plan to celebrate the construction of Hogwarts.


	49. Azkaban (Umbridge)

Entry for the _Harry Potter Monopoly_

 **Azkaban:** (task) Write about Azkaban after Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic.

(350 Words)

* * *

 **Azkaban**

Dolores Umbridge had never been to Azkaban in her Ministry career, and she'd been determined to keep it that way. In her opinion, it was a place for all the filth of the wizarding world, and she obviously didn't count herself to that.

When the sentence had been proclaimed, she'd thought that they couldn't be serious; she couldn't go to Azkaban! It was full with criminals and the people that nobody wanted in the magical society...

And then she'd realised that they saw her as just that now; becoming aware of her deep fall had been more than painful for her. All she'd ever wanted was to serve the wizards and witches in their country... Was this really her reward for all the hard work?

The boat ride to Azkaban had been long and exhausting; the waves had thrown the boat from one side to the other, and she'd been close to loosing the meager breakfast she'd had. Chills had run down her spine when she'd spotted the tower against the horizon.

Her cell was dirty and smelled as if a dead animal was lying in the corner, but as she complained about it, the Aurors who'd brought her there only told her that she should be glad that the Dementors were gone. They'd left her without doing anything to make her more comfortable, and later she discovered a dead rat under her bed, causing her to scream around for nearly half an hour.

She'd always thought that Azkaban could only function with Dementors, that the inmates would be too active otherwise, and so she'd been one of those voting for more of the creepy creatures to be stationed in the prison.

But now, as she was spending her time in the tiny cell, she learned that the Dementors weren't necessary; having nothing to do exhausted her, made her forget about all the protests she'd wanted to throw at the Aurors. The repetition of the days drained all power from her, and she felt like nothing could be worse.


	50. All This Embarrassment (FayFred)

Entry for _Astronomy_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task #1:** Write about a problem that frequently haunts someone.

(I used a problem that many people with social anxiety have - you just can't stop overthinking a conversation you failed in, and it really makes you feel horrible.)

Extra Prompt: (action) hiding in a tight space

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Gold) Giant Purple Toad; **Challenge:** Incorporate someone hiding in your story, for whatever reason.

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(emotion) Miserable

(dialogue) "How was school today?" / "It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?"

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Echo:** Write about unrequited love

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(635 Words)

* * *

 **All This Embarrassment**

Leandra was comfortably lounging on her bed in the Girl's Dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, having just returned from her Ancient Runes lesson. While eating crisps, she scrolled through the newest copy of the Witch Weekly just as the door was pushed open with so much force that it banged against the wall. A schoolbag flew into the corner, and all Leanna could see was a black and red flash that darted under the bed next to hers.

Waiting until the last limp had disappeared, she returned her attention to her magazine and casually said: "Hey Fay... How was school today?"

"It was the worst day of my life, what do you think?" A muffled voice came from under the bed; Fay was pulling her legs to her chest in the tight place, bathing in her miserableness.

"Did you try to talk to Fred again?" Leandra asked, sighing inwardly. It was always the same, and this wasn't the first time she experienced a situation like this with her best friend. "Did you use the phrase I gave you?"

"It was an awful idea. Not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly attracted to you, what utter rubbish! I made a complete fool out of myself, again! He just gave me a confused look and continued walking!"

Leandra frowned, rolled her eyes and then dropped her packet of crisps onto the floor, seeing from the corner of her eye how an arm darted out from under the bed and pulled the packet into the darkness.

"You just need to be more confident," she advised Fay, who just groaned to make it even more apparent that she was distraught, and if the chewing noises were any indication, she seemed to stuff herself with crisps.

"I don't think that confidence would help me much," Fay sighed from under the bed, sounding more than pessimistic. "Hotties like him would never go for a nerd like me. There are dozens of witches at Hogwarts who are a thousand times more interesting."

"At least you're persistent. Maybe you need to approach this differently..."

Gazing into space for a moment, she tried to think of any advice to give her friend, but nothing came to her mind. Fay was a shy girl with a serious crush, and it was already costing her a lot of effort to try and talk to Fred Weasley from time to time. But whenever Fay reached the point where she had the opportunity to say something to him, her mind seemed to stop working properly, and she just babbled nonsense that didn't make her intentions clear at all.

Standing up from her bed, Leandra knelt down between the two beds and exclaimed: "Fay, come back up."

"No! I decided to stay here forever. Down here I at least can't make a fool of myself! And don't you dare to say that I'm invincible and that I can succeed in everything, Leandra, because it's not true!"

"Fay!" Leandra hissed, grabbing the first part of her friend's body that she could spot and pulled; the two girls bickered with each other for a moment until Fay ultimately gave up. "Now listen to me! Damn, you have dust in your hair."

Leandra grabbed the grey fuzz with her fingertips and pulled it out of Fay's brown braid before she hugged her, suggesting: "You've been trying to get his attention for months now. Maybe it would be wise to change your tactic, to find out if he's interested at all. Do nothing, except smiling at him from time to time. How does that sound?"

"A lot less embarrassing," Fay sheepishly mumbled into her friend's shoulder before shoving a crisp into her mouth.


	51. Pedagogically Precious (WeasleyTwins)

Entry for _Music History_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Option 1:** Hungarian Rhapsody by Liszt

Explanation: I was inspired by the very lively and a bit funny sound of the first minute or so, and I felt like it did fit the little battle the Weasley twins and Umbridge were having in the Order of the Phoenix.

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(word) Virgin

(action) An older student or teacher handing out contraceptives

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Bronze) Edgar Bones; **Challenge:** Write about someone who is very loved, whom very few people seem to dislike.

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Castor and Pollux:** Write about the Weasley twins

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(570 Words)

* * *

 **Pedagogically Precious**

Since the twins Fred and George Weasley had started to go to Hogwarts, the school had seen a lot of peculiar things, and in its long history, those definitely were unique – and it certainly wasn't easy to stand out of the mass of students that had visited Hogwarts over the years.

But the Weasley twins didn't reach their peak until Dolores Umbridge took over the school. And the woman certainly didn't know what was coming at her...

OoO

 _Proclamation_

 _Educational Decree No. 31_

 _Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other._

Fred and George saw every single educational decree the pink toad passed as a challenge, and so they didn't plan on missing out on this one. Certainly, number 31 was a little bit more difficult, but they could work with it.

However, their first ideas hadn't been too good – George had suggested to paint 'It doesn't have to be 8 inches to pleasure her' under that particular decree, but Fred and Lee had found that this wouldn't have the right impact. It had to be something that Umbridge hadn't exactly written down, and that still was tangent with her decree, but still was innocent enough so they wouldn't traumatise the younger children.

And so, a pedagogically precious plan was born.

OoO

Minerva McGonagall was torn between feeling proud about what the Weasley twins were doing, or furious. She really wasn't sure, and especially with Umbridge's reign of terror over the school, she felt like the first was more appropriate. Because even though she wasn't openly laughing, she still was extremely amused as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw what Umbridge was fussing about with her own eyes.

"Free condoms, guys!" Fred exclaimed with a wide grin, holding a complimentary bowl towards a fellow Seventh Year, who chuckled and immediately took a handful of the contraceptives out. "Remember, it's the same like with Quidditch – it's okay to have fun, as long as you're wearing protection!" George proclaimed, throwing some of the colourfully wrapped condoms into the crowd of Gryffindors that were watching the spectacle.

"And always ask for permission!" Lee Jordan added, handing a gift-bag to a young couple.

"Oh, Professor, how nice to see you! Do you want some too? A woman this beautiful certainly has a lot of offers?"

Both twins winked at Minerva, and she felt how the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. She couldn't help it – she was proud of them.

"Mr Weasley, when I read the decree, I certainly didn't expect such a classy reply," Minerva admitted, then she turned around to leave. "I will inform Professor Umbridge that this seems to be born solely out of your concern about your classmate's health. Ten points to Gryffindor for each of you."

"Thank you, Professor!" the twins called together, while some students started to applaud. The portrait of the Fat Lady shutted behind the Deputy Headmistress and then turned back to the spectators, throwing more condoms into the crowd.

"Remember, ask her beforehand if she's a virgin! Be gentle, and don't be selfish! Pay attention to her reactions!" Fred yelled with a wide grin, winking at a blushing Fay Dunbar who was sitting in the corner while George handed a book about sex education to a girl from Fifth Year.


	52. Friendly Little Hufflepuffs (Leanne,OCs)

Entry for _Herbology_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task:** Write about a prank involving the use of Foxglove or Pompion Potion.

Extra Prompt: (dialogue) "I'm going to kill you."

Pompion Potion - temporarily turns the drinker's head into a pumpkin.

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Eleos:** Write about a Hufflepuff

Entry for the _September Event: Back to School_

(action) Several friends being attracted to the same person

(dialogue) "Where should I sit?" / "Sit next to the [boy/girl] you think is the cutest."

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Bronze) Sullivan Fawley; **Challenge:** Write about any minor Hufflepuff character.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(920 Words)

* * *

 **Friendly Little Hufflepuffs**

Professor Pomona Sprout had always been proud of the fact that her Hufflepuff students never caused her much stress. They were friendly, knew how to behave themselves and sorted conflicts out by discussing and finding a solution that pleased everyone.

Little did she know that drama was still to come...

OoO

Another year at Hogwarts was beginning, and Leanne and her friends were excited for their Sixth Year to begin. Babbling, the group of four friends filed into the Great Hall and secured themselves places in the middle of their house table.

"I'll be the only one of us taking Muggle Studies as a N.E.W.T. course, it's going to be so awkward to be there without you guys," Lacy sighed, looking between her friends. "I mean, where should I sit?"

"Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest," Maura winked, causing Leanne to roll her eyes.

"Do you ever think about anything else than wizards and their wands?" she asked, a tiny bit of annoyance swinging in her tone.

Maura grinned mischievously, flicked her dark hair and opened her mouth to reply as Kaley, the girl completing their quartet, sunk her manicured nails into Maura's thigh and Leanne's wrist, causing them both to gasp and glare at their friend.

"What the he-"

"Oh my god, ladies, ladies! Don't turn around, but... Aaron Winston became hot over the summer!"

Of course they all turned around immediately, gaping over to the Ravenclaw table before staring at each other with wide eyes.  
"By Merlin..."

"Oh my, I would definitely volunteer to let him try some spells with his wand on me..."

"These muscles..."  
"He definitely did something with his hair..."

"Could you girls please stop drooling onto the table?" a Seventh Year next to them scoffed, causing them to glare at him before putting their heads together.

"I definitely will ask him if he wants to go to Hogsmeade with me," Maura winked, releasing a breath as Lacy rammed her elbow into her ribs.

Kaley shook her head, her expression dark as she chimed in: "No, he's definitely mine!"

"Our parents are friends, surely he'll prefer me," Leanne grinned smugly. "I'm also not wearing so much makeup that no one would recognise me without it.

But Lacy did look the most triumphant as she threw her argument in, saying: "Well, I overheard a conversation on the train. He's taking Muggle Studies, just like me. Guess who will win?"

The four friends looked at each other, daring, challenging, and it was clear that every single one of them would try everything to get the boy's attention before her friends did.

OoO

In the following weeks, Professor Sprout had to sort out various incidents that she definitely wasn't used to from her students.

Someone had bewitched the talking mirror in the bathroom of the Sixth Year girl dormitory so it would insult the girl standing in front of it.

Leanne Rhymes was being attacked by a punching telescope, and Pomona had been forced to destroy the object with a curse to keep it from injuring the girl.

Another day, Leanne's friend Lacy Kohl was the victim of a prank which involved a dungbomb exploding inside her schoolbag.

Maura Tunney got a nasty bite from a nose-biting teacup, and had been forced to spend the afternoon in the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could heal her injury so carefully it wouldn't leave a scar behind.

And Kaley Meyer had an unpleasant morning when Exploding Snap cards singed her homework and her eyebrows.

And Professor Sprout, she was puzzled – all of these pranks were definitely committed by Hufflepuffs, and she was asking herself what was going on with her students that they behaved in such a manner.

OoO

A few weeks into the new term, Lacey, Kaley, Maura and Leanne all hadn't yet succeeded in getting the attention of Aaron Winston – they were all way too focussed on sabotaging their rivals to come up with a good plan.

And with every day, their pranks seemed to be getting nastier and more vicious while their friendship seemed to be falling apart.

One morning, though, they reached the breaking point.

It was breakfast time, and they were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, an icy silence hanging between the friends. Lacy had just taken a sip from her tea when her eyes suddenly widened, her spoon falling out of her hand. Everybody looked at her, puzzled, and then they saw it – her skin was slowly turning orange. Then, her head started to grow, becoming round...

Only seconds later, her head had transformed into a pumpkin, and Kaley snickered in glee, drawing the attention of Leanne and Maura at her. Fuming, Maura grabbed her wand from her pocket and with a swish, the sandwich on Kaley's plate exploded, spraying her with butter and pieces of bread. At the same time, the two girls jumped from their places, literally throwing themselves over the table at Kaley.

"You bitch, I'm going to kill you! How dare you slip something in Lacy's drink!" Leanne shrieked, grabbing Kaley's hair while Maura was scratching her.

Everyone was staring at the catfight in shock, while Lacy had managed to stand up, her pumpkin head so heavy that it was hanging low as she staggered around, making the chaos perfect.

And Pomona Sprout asked herself when her Hufflepuffs had stopped being nice and friendly kids.


	53. Nervous Question (FayFred)

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Asking someone to a school dance/participating in the school dance

(object) Bookcase

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(620 Words)

* * *

 **Nervous Question**

It was December, and thick snowflakes were drifting past the windows of the library as Fay wandered between the rows of bookcases, stopping next to one containing books about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her fingers were running along the leather backs of the books, her mouth silently moving as she read the titles. The fingers of her other hand were playing around with the hem of her almond coloured sweater and her dark brown hair. She enjoyed the silence in the library – it was only a week until the Yule Ball would take place, and many girls were spending their time in their dormitories, trying out hairstyles and makeup.

All of that was nothing for Fay – she didn't intend to go to the ball for various reasons. Firsteval, nobody had asked her out, and she really didn't want to show up on her own. Secondly, events like that were nothing she liked to attend; she was shy, and didn't feel comfortable in bigger crowds.

She would simply grab a good book, some hot chocolate and comfy clothes and cuddle herself into her bed – that was what she preferred to almost everything one could do in the evenings in this castle.

Fay was just thinking about which book she would read as someone noisily cleared his throat behind her back, making her jump in shock and causing her to nearly tumble into the bookcase. Whipping around, she stared at the person with wide eyes, the first thing she saw being ginger hair and a nervous grin. It was Fred Weasley, and he was now ruffling through his hair while Fay wondered what he wanted.

They'd never really spoken with each other, even though she'd certainly wished for that countless times – she'd had a little crush on him since Second Year. So it was puzzling her why he was suddenly approaching her.

"Uh, hi," Fred said, his cheeks tinged in a light pink now which only added cute to Fay's list of words that described Fred Weasley, handsome standing very much at the top.

"Hi?"

"Uhm... I wanted to ask you something," Fred stuttered, though his voice seemed to be getting steadier with every word that left his lips.

"Sure?" Fay replied, asking herself what was going on here while she tried not to sound distanced or disinterested.

"Well... the Yule Ball is soon, and I... uh... I asked myself if you... chrm... I wanted to ask you if you would like to... to go with me?"

She stared at him, perplexed, blinking in confusion, but at the same time, a warm feeling was spreading through her. It had to be a dream, she was sure; it couldn't be true that Fred Weasley was standing in front of her, stuttering in the most cutest way while asking her on a date.

Fred seemed to interpret her silence differently; panic and embarrassment was swinging in his voice as he hastily added: "I mean... it's okay if you don't want to go on a date with me, I mean... Someone else probably asked you..."

He laughed nervously, and Fay, now taken over by delight, smiled at him as she hurried to answer: "I would love to."

Fred looked like he hadn't exactly expected this answer, and now it was him who looked shocked, but then he smiled back at her, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"Well, uh... see you in the Common Room, then," Fred said and stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning his head back to her as he walked away and stumbled into a table.


	54. Library Talk (Next-Gen)

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Discussing with friends about how to lose their virginity

(object) Quill and Ink

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Bonus!) Lily Luna Potter; **Challenge:** Write about Lily Luna Potter.

(390 Words)

* * *

 **Library Talk**

It was quiet in the library, the only thing audible being the rustling of pages being turned and quills scratching over parchment. At a table in the corner, Lily Luna Potter, Molly Weasley and Hugo Weasley were sitting, doing their homework like on every other sunday afternoon.

However, something was different. Whenever one of them dipped the quill into the ink bottle between sentences, meaningful glances were exchanged, but neither of them said anything for quite some time.

Outside the high windows, the sun was already standing very low when Hugo was finally opening his mouth, being the first one to speak.

"So... Molly, how was your date yesterday?"

Molly sighed shortly, shrugged and answered: "He left me alone after the first butterbeer."

Lily gasped and stared at her cousin with wide eyes, exclaiming: "What?! You looked absolutely stunning! He should have jumped you!"

"I know," Molly mumbled and ruffled through her red hair. "But obviously he didn't share your opinion. If this continues I'll still be a virgin when all our friends already have children."

"Now you're exaggerating." Hugo shook his head and looked between them.  
"But if they don't want me when I want love and don't want me when I want sex, how am I going to get laid?"

"They're not giving me a single glance either," Lily sighed. "I tried flirting, I tried showing skin... no one seemed interested. And there they always say that guys want to have sex all the time."

"Maybe because you two appear desperate and don't notice when someone is really interested in you?" Hugo frowned, lightly shaking his head about the two girls.

"What do you mean by that? Hugo, we're not going to sleep with you, you're our cousin," Molly hissed over the table, causing the boy to groan.

"No, I mean... you two are so focussed on finding someone that you don't see when someone really likes you! Molly, Kenneth Thomas always runs into walls and doors when he sees you! And Lily, Lysander Scamander seems to undress you with his eyes! I hope this helped you two a little bit."

And with that, Hugo grabbed his things and left the two girls behind, them staring after him with wide eyes.


	55. ChangedInterest (LavenderSeamusRon)

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(dialogue) "We need to talk privately." / "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends."

(location) Hogwart's Express

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Silver) Lavender Brown; **Challenge:** Write about Lavender Brown.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(380 Words)

* * *

 **Changed Interests**

The Hogwarts Express was steaming through the lush green landscape, leaving a trail of white smoke behind as it made its way towards Scotland. Aboard the train, Lavender Brown was strutting past some compartments, Parvati Patil, her best friend, right next to her. She was excited for the school year to start, even though her parents had been unsure whether to send her back to Hogwarts or not. After the Ministry had admitted that the Dark Lord had returned, everybody had gotten a lot more careful, and Mr and Mrs Brown were among the people that asked themselves if Hogwarts truly was the safest place for their child.

But here she was, glad to be aboard the train with fresh plans for her Sixth Year, looking forward to chat with Parvati about her newest crush, when Seamus Finnigan suddenly came out of one of the compartments lying ahead of them, blocking their path.

"Lavender, we need to talk privately," he announced without sparing the minute for a decent greeting, his expression serious.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my friends, Seamus," Lavender smiled sweetly, gesturing towards Parvati. She knew exactly why Seamus wanted to talk to her, and she wasn't particularly keen to hear what he had to say.

Seamus' gaze jumped to Parvati for a second, and it was obvious that he was nervous as he said: "Well, okay... I wanted to know why you didn't answer my letters over the summer. And why the only answer I got a week ago said that you don't want to see me again? I understand that technically, we weren't dating or something, but... but I thought we were having a nice time together."

"Seamus, it's like I wrote you," Lavender answered, ignoring the slight trace of hurt showing on Seamus' face. "I don't want to spend time with you anymore, I have other plans for this year. Come on, Parvati, let's go."

And with that, Lavender grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her along, without giving Seamus another glance. She'd put her sight on someone who was way more interesting than Seamus, and she couldn't wait for the day on which Ronald Weasley would become aware of her interest in him.


	56. Albus Dumbledore And Chaos

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Having school photo taken

(location) The Great Hall

(200 Words)

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore And Chaos**

Minerva had always known that Albus was a person who would be so enthusiastic about something that he was destined to mess it up – which was astonishing, as he was one of the most talented and powerful wizards of their century. But even the best could be chaotic, and Minerva was once again able to witness that with her own eyes.

The idea of taking a school photo probably wasn't the worst idea, but Minerva thought that it would have been wiser to book a professional photographer. Albus though was too excited about doing everything himself to listen to her reasoning, and so she could only shake her head as she watched him in the Great Hall. All benches had been magically altered so they were forming big steps, but there wasn't enough space for all the students. Also, she could see that the focus of the camera was completely wrong, but she was unable to reach him, because he was happily bouncing around, trying to cramm as much people as possible onto a bench.

And when he finally pressed the release, he cut off most of the heads of the last row and all of them had red eyes.


	57. Packing Chaos (Wolfstar)

Entry for the Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition

Kung Jin: _Alternatively, write a slash pairing_

Thank you to Dina, who inspired this ;)

I hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Packing Chaos**

"Bloody hell, Remus, where are my white tshirts!" Sirius exclaimed while he dashed around their bedroom, ripping the doors of their closets open and rummaging through the big stack of tshirts inside. Remus was sitting on their bed, reading a book – he was completely unimpressed by his boyfriend's panic.

He calmly turned the page and said: "I told you to start packing early so you wouldn't have to rush."

"Yeah, yeah, instead of being so smug you could help me!"

"Hm," he made, tapping his chin mockingly. "No, I think I prefer to watch you running around like a chicken without its head. It's quite amusing."

"I'm so happy that at least one of us is having fun." Sirius scoffed and grabbed some random tshirts, throwing them into his suitcase. A few more minutes of a wild search followed, until Remus finally had enough of this. He closed the book with a heavy sigh and pulled his wand from the pocket of his trousers.

"By Merlin, Black, you're wizard. Act like one! Accio tshirt."

Half a dozen white tshirts came flying through the door and hit Sirius right in the face, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. "What would I do without you, love," he grumbled while tossing the tshirts into his suitcase.

"You would walk around naked, I assume."

Sirius started grinning cheekily at that, turning around to his boyfriend. "Well, that can be arranged."

"We'll miss the Portkey," Remus protested, rolling his eyes while Sirius walked over to him, pulling his tshirt over his head.

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't," he shot back, slinging his arms around Sirius' neck when he pulled him against his body. "Next time you start packing earlier."

"Promise," Sirius whispered before claiming his boyfriend's lips in a soft yet demanding kiss.


End file.
